1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a luminescence diode and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a photoluminescence diode and a photoluminescence display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U. Lemmer et al. discloses an experimental photo luminescence quenching observation results of an ITO/PPV/Al structure in a thesis entitled “Dynamics of photoexcitations in electric fields in poly(p-phenylenevinylene)diodes,” in Synthetic Metals, 67 1994, pp. 169-172, in 1994.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0039910 discloses a photoluminescence display device using photoluminescent quenching. The photoluminescence display device disclosed in the Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0039910 requires a driving voltage of about 20V or more. The driving voltage increases power consumption of the photoluminescence display device and reduces the life-span of the photoluminescence diode.